This invention relates to a cartridge of the type having a rotatable hub for taking up and paying out a strip-shaped record carrier. More particularly the invention relates to a microfilm cartridge.
Various proposals have been made in the prior art for such cartridges. For reasons known to those skilled in the art, none of these proposals have been completely satisfactory. In some instances, the arrangement for engaging a free end of a record-carrier to be taken up onto the hub is complicated and/or its operation is unreliable. Also, the prior-art devices generally do not take up record-carriers which are not perforated along at least one longitudinal margin. For these and other reasons, further improvements in the type of cartridge under discussion are highly desirable.